Follow Your Arrow
by brianne1357
Summary: Savannah is on her own at eighteen. She has moved into a trailer park where she meets Merle and Daryl Dixon. The brothers seem to change her life. She falls for young Daryl and the two of them start a life together. They are together when news hits there is a mystery illness spreading through America. I DONT OWN ANYTHING BUT OC. Takes place before the walkers. Mature content.
1. The Trailer Song

I groaned as I stepped out of my moms pickup truck and looked around my new home, the town's trailer park. I couldn't help but shake my head as I noticed my new neighbours piece of shit car in front of their trailer missing two tires and seemed to have a pile of beat up fishing poles in the back seat. I watched as a group of small children ran down the street. It wasn't much worse then the house I had grown up in but it was still not what I pictured for my first home after leaving my parents house.

It had been two weeks before my eighteenth birthday when my mother and step father sat me down. They were quick to inform me I would not have a choice that as soon my birthday hit I would have to leave their home and would be forced to fend for myself. It wasn't a total surprise, ever since my mother had married Steve when I was seven he had reminded me over and over that one day I would be gone.

He was an alcoholic dead beat who never worked and tended to take his aggression out on me and my mother. I fought back for many years but eventually I would learn if I kept my mouth shut he would be quick to move on. My mother never learned that, I was always having to split up their fights or call the police from a hiding spot in my closet. I had begged her to leave but the minute he got sober and promised her he would never lay a hand to either of us again she was lost until he would do it again. When I had starting packing my things I had begged her to come with me. I had promised we could pack up the truck one night and take off before he had any idea but she refused time after time.

"Savannah, sweetie you have to hurry I need to be back to the house to take Steve to the bank" my mother called out as she started unloading the few boxes I had and placed them in front of the door to my new home.

"Mom, let me do this" I rushed to finish the job she had started. My mom was a small woman she had always been short and thin. Now that she was with Steve she always looked really thin, she grew large dark circles under her eyes and her once chestnut brow hair was now high lighted with grey at the age of forty five.

I had always wanted to look like the version of her before she met Steve. Thankfully I did get more traits from her then I did the father I never met. I had the same chestnut hair that I always put into a side braid like she had done when I was a young girl. We had the same matching bright green eyes but thankfully the one trait I did get from my father made me an average height instead of shorty like her.

After a few moments of unloading my things my mom was quick to kiss me on the cheek, promise to call me and take out of the parking lot leaving me there in front of my new home by myself. I couldn't help but sigh as I pulled the key from my pocket the manager of the trailer park had given me a few days before. I hated that this would be my first home. Since I had turned fourteen I had been working most of the time to have a good excuse to stay out of the house. Most of the money I had tried to save would end up going to my mom to help with the bills so when they forced me to move I only had enough in the savings to put first and last down on a one bedroom trailer which wasn't to far from my work. Thankfully it was a decent trailer that I was sure I could make my own. I unlocked the door and began lifting the boxes inside. I was silently thanking myself for wearing my cut off jean shorts and a tank top as the sun beat down on me when I heard a voice from behind me.

"Well hello their darling you must be new to these parts"

I turned around to see a man standing there with a beat up fishing pole and a chain lined with fish in the other hand. He had a slight hint of a southern accent and a buzz cut. I quickly looked him over spotting the leather vest and the slight hint of old scars on his knuckles. His words sounded nice but his appearance made me nervous. I was used to guys like him I had grown up with them but I also knew what a guy like this was capable of.

"Yeah I'm just moving in" I said wiping my hands on my shorts to clear the dust from my hands as I shook his hand.

"Your a young one. How old are you?" he asked.

"Just turned eighteenth" I mentioned hoping he would take the hint I was far to young for him.

"Wow you are a youngin. My brother Daryl is about your age. What is a pretty little thing like you do living here by yourself?" he asked with a raised brow.

"Parents kicked me out" I said slightly worried now that I had a good suspicion this man standing in front of me was my new next door neighbour.

"Aww I'm sorry to hear that. Well darling I have to get these in my freezer. Feel free to let me know if you need help with anything. A girl shouldn't be on there own, if you need someone for man's work I am next door."

His words instantly confirmed my fears and now it was obvious this redneck was a man who was convinced woman needed men.

"Thanks, I appreciate that. My name is Savannah" I said trying to play along not wanting to start anything with this guy I wasn't sure of just yet.

"Nice to meet you Savannah I am Merle Dixon" he said with a scary grin before he turned to take off towards his trailer.

Before the man had a chance to leave and I had a moment to breath someone called out "Hey Merle wait up"

I turned to see a younger looking man come running up to the man. He had a small resemblance to the man standing in front of me but he looked different. He had short brown hair and the slight hint of a scruffy beard. He was carrying a bow and arrow on his back and was holding what looked like a few dead squirrels in his left hand.

He stopped when he reached Merle. He was smiling until Merle turned and gestured toward me. I couldn't help but rest my hands on my hips slightly confused by the two men.

"Daryl, we have a new neighbour" he said pointing at me.

I couldn't help but smile as I watched the young man quickly hide the squirrels behind his back as a nervous look rushed over his face.

"I am so sorry I didn't see you there. I am Daryl Dixon" he said holding out his hand to me.

"Don't worry about it. I am Savannah" I said shaking his hand slowly.

"I was just letting little Savannah here that if she needs anything she can knock on our door. Daryl here is real help. If you need me and I'm not around Daryl here can help with whatever you need. Isn't that right Daryl?" Merle said looking over at his brother.

"Yeah of course. Just let us know if you need anything" he said softly. It was obvious from speaking to them they were similar but also very different. Merle seemed to bring out an uneasy feeling in me well Daryl seemed softer, nicer and definitely better looking.

"Well thank you boys that is very sweet and I'm sure I will be taking you both up on that offer in the near future" I smiled as they both waived and headed off towards their trailer next to mine. I had only been here less then an hour but I was positive I would be seeing much more of both Merle and Daryl Dixon.


	2. Take it Out on Me

I slipped the last few dollars from my wallet and handed them over to the taxi driver before I grabbed my few bags of groceries and started the walk towards my trailer. At first I had hated the sight of the park but after the few days of peace from my mom and step father I started to love my little home.

Just when my trailer came into view I heard a voice from behind me "Hey Savannah, let me help you" I heard Daryl voice call from beside me as he grabbed the bags from my hand.

"Thanks" I was relieved to see the younger Dixon brother now walking beside me.

"No problem, just getting off work?"

"Yeah I got a job waitressing at that old truck shop today was my first shift" I admitted proud to have my own home and a new job.

"That's not bad. Merle loves that place. How are you you liking the place?"

"I don't mind it. I'm fixing up the place so it's getting there but I'm going to have to see if I can someone over to look at a few things. I can't get the hot water to stay on longer then a few minutes and I have a closet door that for some reason won't open."

"I can come over and look at it"

"Oh you don't have to do that Daryl I'm just complaining. You've helped more then enough" I said pulling my keys from my pocket as we reached my trailer.

"It's no problem I would be happy to do it. I've got nothing else to do tonight"

"Well you at lest have to let me make you dinner I can't have you do it for nothing" I said unlocking the door before we both stepped inside.

"Seems fair" he said dropping the groceries on the small counter before taking a quick look around.

"Do you have any tools?" He smiled clearly knowing the answer already.

"Would you be surprised if I said no" I smiled.

"Honestly not really" he said running his hand along the back. "Give me five minutes, I'll be back" he called over his shoulder before he was quick to leave the door we had just walked through together.

I quickly rushed to my tiny bedroom and changed out of my work uniform and pulled on some jean shorts and a tank top. I didn't know how I felt about Daryl Dixon just yet but I was positive I didn't want to look like a dumpy waitress when he was near. I had just enough to pull my hair from the high pony tail and run my fingers through my hair trying my best to turn the mess into a beachy waive when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called over my shoulder as I started putting my groceries away in the tiny cupboards.

"Sorry I took longer then I thought Merle needed help changing a tire"

"No problem. That's really sweet that you help your brother out. It's nice that you guys are so close"

"Yeah he's not so bad. It's just me and him so it's good we get along" he shrugged clearly not wanting to get to personal.

"Here I would love if you could look at my closet door first. I am living out of a suit case right now"

"Yeah no problem. Do you care if I just make myself comfortable" he grabbed his things and headed towards my back room.

"Of course I'll start on dinner" I called out silently thanking myself for spending a little extra time that morning tidying my mess.

I had only been chopping vegetables for a few minutes when I heard a knock at the door. I wiped my hands on a nearby dish cloth before leaning over to push the door open.

"Hey Merle, come on in" I said slightly disappointed to see the older Dixon. I had just met the two brothers but it was more then obvious they were very different. Merle tended to give off a slightly creepy vibe where Daryl made me feel comfortable almost like things were safer when he was around.

"Well hello there darling. I was just looking for Daryl is he around?" he asked clearly knowing the answer as he looked over my shoulder.

"Yeah he is in the back. I'm just making dinner your more then welcome to stay" I said returning to the vegetables.

"That is sweet of you but I think I might take advantage of Daryl being out of the place tonight" he said with a creepy wink before heading back into my bedroom in search of his brother.

Before I could even get the chance to get back to cooking I heard the familiar sound of my phone. I quickly searched through my purse until I found the old beat up second hand phone and pulled it to my ear.

"Hello" "Savannah, help me" I heard my mom squeal through the phone followed by the sound of breaking glass.

"Mom, where are you?" I called out now hearing unrecognizable noises. I was praying for a response but all I could hear was the muffled noises of what sounded like a heated fight.

"Shit" I muttered holding the phone close to my ear as I panicked. I had known this would happen when I moved out. Steve never changed his ways and now that they lived in that home alone there was no one to step between the two of them.

"Mom" I screamed in the phone praying for a response.

"Savannah, is everything okay?" I heard Daryl ask as I turned to see the two Dixon brothers standing there.

"It's my mom, her boyfriend is beating the shit out of her and she dialled my number but she must have dropped the phone and now I cant get a response out of her" I said almost breathless now as I realized this could be worse then ever. I had always been there before to stop the fight now my mom was on her own and Steve wouldn't stop. I was more terrified then ever I would find my mother dead.

"Let's go" Merle called out as him and Daryl headed to the door.

"You guys don't have to do this I can call the police" I said cringing as I heard the faint sounds of my mothers cry's.

"Come on darling, I haven't had a good fight in awhile. I'm sure the cops have been called before and that guy is still allowed to go back and beat on your mom so lets go" Merle called over his shoulder as he disappeared from the trailer.

"It will be okay Savannah, Merle knows what he's doing. He was in the military for a few years and held his own in juvie. He will know how to handle this clown" Daryl said before stepping out of the trailer.

I didn't know what else to do so I quickly slipped on a pair of flip flops and followed the lead of the brothers. I jogged behind Daryl until they reached their truck. I followed Daryl's motions and hoped in beside Merle who was driving and watched as Daryl slipped in beside me. It was only a moment later he was pulling out of their home made driveway and was taking off like a bat out of hell out of their trailer park. I continued calling out directions as I held the phone to my ear. It was only a moment later when we pulled up to my old familiar home.

"Let's do this" Merle said with a grin, looking actually overjoyed at the thought of what was going to happen next when he climbed out of the truck. I was quick to follow behind Daryl. I watched horrified as Merle reached into the cab of their truck and pulled out two bats and tossed one towards Daryl who was quick to catch it.

"You guys don't have to do this we can go home I can call the police" I said now pleading with Daryl. I didn't give a shit what happened to Steve the dick deserved what ever was coming to him but I couldn't deal with the thought of Daryl or Merle getting hurt because I pulled them into this mess.

I sighed feeling Daryl's arms wrap around me pulling me into a quick hug as he leaned in and whispered "It will be okay I promise. Were going to go get your mom and get out of there" Before I had the chance to say anything else there was a large crash from inside the house.

"That's my cue ladies and gentleman" Merle called out as he reached the front door, once again looking a little happy to be doing this.

"Stay here" Daryl said before taking off after Merle. I watched as Merle was quick to kick in the door and then the two brothers were gone into the house. I leaned back against their truck and crossed my arms over the chest, my mind was now spinning. I felt anxious as I could only make out faint mumbles from inside and the sound of Merle's voice. It seemed like forever until I saw the sight of Daryl coming out of the house his arm wrapped around my mother helping her through the door.

"Mom" I called out as I ran the short distance from the truck to the door.

"I'll be back I'm going to help Merle" Daryl said passing my mom off to me.

"Thank you" I mouthed to him, quickly noticing the slight hint of blood on his now beat up knuckles before he was gone and back into the house.

"Mom are you okay?"

I asked as I quickly looked over her now noticing how rough of shape she was in. Steve hadn't beaten her up this bad in years.

"Yeah" was all she could mumble through her fat lip. I quickly helped her over to her car and was relieved to find the passenger door unlocked. I helped her slip inside. Thankfully well I was living their I had borrowed her car so many times I had my own key that I had left on my key chain.

"Mom I'm going to take you to the hospital. I will be right back" I called out as I shut the door behind me and took off towards the house. Thankfully before I had the chance to step inside Merle and Daryl were already on their way out.

"Are you both okay?" I asked concerned as I quickly looked them over looking for any sign of a fight.

"Were all good, he tried to get a few shots in but it didn't work out for him" Merle smirked, his bat clearly worse of then when they had gone into the home a few minutes earlier.

"I'm going to take my mom to the hospital, I think he broke her nose." I said motioning to my mom slumped over in the car beside me.

"Good idea darling we will see you later" Merle called over before heading back to his truck.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Daryl asked.

"That is so sweet but I cant do that. I already don't know how to thank you enough. I will take her but I'll be back tonight. I'm sorry about dinner but maybe I can make it up to you this week" I said hoping he would take me up on my offer.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan" he said running his hand along the back of neck, a motion now I was thinking was his nervous habit.

"Thank you again Daryl I don't know what I would have done without you today" I said reaching up on my tippy toes and kissed him quickly before I took off towards the car.


	3. See You Tonight

I sighed stepping outside into the now cold night after I parked my moms car beside my trailer. I had been stuck at the hospital with her for five hours before we were able to finally leave. Thankfully she had been released and I was able to drop her off at my aunts house for a few days. I tried to quietly jog around the car to my front door hoping to escape the cold breeze. I had just grabbed the door handle when I saw the faint light of a cigarette coming from a picnic table hidden back behind the Dixon brothers trailer blocked my a large tree.

I hesitated for a moment before I shook my head and dashed towards the table. I couldn't ignore the thought that I would avoid the chance to thank Merle or Daryl for helping me today. I creeped around the tree hoping to be quiet enough if it wasn't one of them I could sneak back to my trailer. I was relieved to see Daryl sitting on top of the table his feet planted on the seat as he pulled the cigarette from his lips.

"When you want to sneak up on someone you gotta do a better job then that. I heard you coming from a mile away" he said before slipping the smoke back between his lips.

"I was worried it wasn't going to be you, I wanted to make sure. Mind if I sit?" Without a word he patted the empty spot next to him.

I hopped up beside him and let my feet rest on the seat next to his as he passed me the cigarette. I was quick to slip it between my lips taking a drag before passing it to him.

"I just wanted to thank you again" I started to say before he interrupted me.

"Don't worry about it" was all he said before passing me the smoke again.

It was fairly obvious Daryl Dixon was not a man of words. He didn't seem to like to talk to much and especially about anything that could be considered a touchy subject.

"How's your mom?"

"She's as good as she could be. That ass hole broke her nose. She also has a few broken ribs so she's going to be hurting for awhile but she's staying with my aunt who will look after her"

"Thats, good. I'm sure he's gotta have a few broken bones himself clown deserves it" he muttered.

"So what are you doing out here this late at night by yourself?" I asked trying to change the subject from todays earlier events as a small shiver running down my spine as the breeze picked up.

"Merle's got a girl in there" he smirked.

"Oh I see, that's gotta be a shitty part about living together. Have you ever thought of getting your own place?" I asked as I watched him pull his sweater off and without a word wrap it around my shoulders before pulling the smoke from between my fingers.

"Nah, it's not worth it. He just does this every once in awhile. Ever since he got kicked of the military he's had a tough time hanging on to a job. Merle has issues controlling his mouth sometimes. It's just easier for me to stay and help pay the bills"

"Well I hope you know the next time he does this your more then welcome to knock at my door as long as you don't mind putting up with me" I said clinging to his sweater, thankful for the warmth.

"I reckon that wont be a problem" he said taking another drag from the smoke before letting it rest in between his fingers. It was then I noticed his knuckles were still swollen and cut up from his earlier fight.

"Jesus Daryl, you haven't done anything about this" I said grabbing his hand in mine as I studied his hand.

"Nah, it's nothing it will heal" he said pulling it away from me.

"Come with me" I called out over my shoulder as I hopped off the table and started towards my trailer.

I quickly unlocked the door and left it open, hoping I would see him walk through the door behind me. Thankfully it was only a moment later when I heard the door close behind him as he stepped inside minus the smoke. I stepped into my tiny bathroom and pulled out a few things before I headed back to the kitchen where he was waiting, leaning against the stove. I took a wash cloth and ran it under the warm water before I stood in front of him.

"Hand" I said holding mine out as he gave his hand.

"I'm really fine you don't need to do this" he started to say as I ran the wash cloth along his knuckles cleaning off the dried blood, it was then I saw just how swollen his knuckles were.

"How did this even happen I thought you brought a bat with you" I said cringing at the thought of the two brothers going at Steve with bats. I continued cleaning his cuts and bruises before moving on to the next hand.

"I don't use the bat unless I need it. A real man should be able to fight with their hands"

"You shouldn't have to fight at all Daryl I'm so sorry for causing this" I said turning to my fridge and grabbed a try of ice from the freezer.

"Savannah, sometimes you do need to fight. That guy was not going to stop and someone needed to do something about it. The cops are good for nothing, all they do is pull the person out of the house for a night and the minute they sober up they let them back out just so they can continue doing it over and over"

"Your not wrong, it seems like that's all they did every time I called before but I don't know maybe it would have been better to call them so you and Merle did have to deal with this" I said crushing a few ice cubes into the wash cloth before wrapping it up and held it on his knuckles.

"You did the right thing. A guy like that needs to be taught a lesson. When we went in that house he had your mom pinned in a corner, he wasn't going to stop. Trust me now that he's taken his own ass beating he will stop"

"You don't know that Daryl this could have made it worse for her. I know she is stupid enough to go back to him and he will just do it again and maybe this just made him more pissed off and will give him a bigger reason to beat the shit out of her" I said starting to panic as I gripped his hand tighter.

"Trust me Savannah he will stop. My dad used to beat my ass, he would do it everyday for no reason. The cops were called over and over. It didn't stop until Merle came back from the military. Then he was grown enough to show my dad a thing or two. The two of them ended up going at it and Merle fought that old drunk piece of garbage and took me with him. If it wasn't for that god knows what would have happened to me" I was shocked by Daryl's story.

I had known when I met the two brothers there must have been a reason the two of them were so close and both seemed to have a serious and hard out look on life I just had no idea that the cause of that had been an abusive father. He never mentioned a mother and I wasn't about to ask just yet. Before we could both say another word we could hear Merle's voice calling out for Daryl.

"Shit, Merle's looking for me I gotta run" he said looking down at his hands. I pulled the ice pack from his knuckles and tossed it in the sink before using a clean one to dry his hands.

"Thanks" he muttered as he grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. He had stepped outside of the trailer I followed him for a moment.

"Daryl, are you sure you need to go?" I asked leaning in my open doorway not wanting to see the younger Dixon brother leave just yet.

I had intended to fall for anyone when I had stepped into this trailer a week before but I couldn't help but admit that I was beginning to love having around and started to miss him when he would leave.

"DARYL WHERE ARE YOU BOY" Merle yelled out interrupting our conversation from the door way of their trailer.

Daryl looked back across at his trailer and back to me.

"MERLE GIVE ME A GOD DAMN MINUTE" he yelled back before he walked towards me.

Without a word he came at me. He stood in front of me for a moment, placing both hands on each side of the door way as I continued to lean in the entry. We were face to face now not saying a word, Merle's drunken humms from across the way was the only noise that could be heard.

I opened my mouth prepared to say something when he crushed his lips against mine. It took me a second to realize what was happening before I kissed him back. He was quick to grip my waist as he pulled me closer. My arms found their way around his neck as we deepened the kiss. Before I had a chance to say anything else he pulled away.

"I'm going hunting tomorrow morning with Merle and my uncle Jess. I will be gone most of the day but I will be back tomorrow night" he said softly his hands still holding my hips.

"Okay" I almost whispered before he leaned in kissed my forehead softly and then pulled away. Without another word he was walking across to their shared trailer. I waited there for a moment listening to the sounds of the trailer park only stepping back inside when I heard the sound of their door closing behind him.


End file.
